So You Think You Can Rock
by Xxalternatechica7xX
Summary: All our favorite people from Camp Rock, including Alex Russo, have all auditioned for the newest movie that everyone knows will be a hit. Will romance bud on set, or will there be drama. Read to find out. NatexAlex Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N** **In this story Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres are best friends. Pretty much everyone in Camp Rock still knows each other, and are maybe in the movie that's in this story. Also, characters now. I forgot we couldn't use real actors. lol**

**Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or anything else except the plot.**

It's been a few years since I couldn't be a camper at Camp Rock anymore. I'm 18 now, and I guess I could say that I'm more known around the world, almost everyone who went to Camp Rock is. I've been in a couple movies, and I've gone on a world tour. I still am a wizard, but I guess I have better self control. I've had a few crushes here and there. I can say my life is pretty good.

**(Alex's POV)**

Here I am, sitting by my phone, just waiting for the director of "So You Think You can Rock" to call. "So You Think You can Rock" is a movie about kids who go to a music boarding school, and, well, find themselves. You would think I wouldn't be nervous after auditioning anymore, but you're wrong. I auditioned for the movie with my very best friend Mitchie Torres.

"_Ring ring ring ring"_

I picked up the phone very slowly and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Alex. This is Todd the director of "So You Think You Can Rock". We'd like to cast you in the movie as Tina. We thought you did very well with your audition, callback, and everything else. Congratulations!"

I gasped and dropped the phone, but quickly picked it up. "That would be perfect! Thank you so much! I can't wait."

"The cast meeting is tonight at 6:00, see you there. Bye."

I heard a click, and put the phone down. I went up to my room to pick out an outfit out for tonight, considering I was still in my pajamas, but I was too excited and didn't. I brushed my hair quickly and grinned. I thought about Mitchie and picked up the phone to call her, but she beat me too it. The phone rang right when I picked it up.

"ALEX!!" Mitchie squealed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "MITCHIE!!" I said, imitating her.

"Alex, you'll never guess, I got Katy!"

"Oh cool! I got Tina, so we'll be best friends in the movie and in real life, you know?"

She giggled. "Well, see you tonight!"

"I'll see you too, Mitchie."

I looked at the clock and it was already 4:30. I quickly showered and chose an outfit, finally. I chose dark blue denim skinny jeans, an orange halter, and a black, cropped, short sleeved, leather jacket. I quickly put on my outfit. I added red necklace and silver, yellow and red bangles. Then, I quickly did my make-up. I looked in the mirror one more time and nodded.

"5:45 P.M.," read the clock. I smiled and made my way to the cast meeting.

**At the cast meeting...**

I walked into the studio, and it was filled with people, some I knew, some I didn't. I recognized Caitlyn Gellar and went to talk to her. Apparently she was one of the dancers. I made a lot of small chat with some random people. I felt a sudden tug on my arm, and turned and saw Mitchie standing behind my with a smirk on her face.

"Look who got casted," Mitchie said in a sing-song tone.

She was pointing to someone. I didn't know who, and I looked in the direction she was pointing. Then I saw it; curly hair and zebra striped pants.

I smiled "Oh, Connect 3 was casted. Let's go say hey."

I started to walk towards them when she pulled my arm. "Come on, Alex. I know you like Nate."

I tilted my head, pretending I was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." She nodded at me, and went to go talk to Shane Gray. I sighed.

I know that Mitchie has always had a crush on Shane Gray, not a huge one, but it was still a crush. We are the only people that know, though. Truth be told, I do have a little crush on Nate, also. It was a tiny crush, almost like a friend crush, but I'm not shy, so I went to talk to him.

"Hey Nate," I said, poking his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me. "What's up, Alex?"

The way he said that made me a little bit nervous. "Not much, this, I guess."

"That's awesome."

I blushed. _'Darn cheeks!' _

I looked at him. "So want to han-"

I was interrupted by the director. He started the meeting telling us some ground rules, where to get the script, and where to get the cast list. The meeting felt like it was two seconds.

Nate came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "What was that you were going to say?"

I grinned. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

"That'd be cool. See you then." He smiled and started to walk away.

"Oh, Nate. Those are some cool pants." I immediately felt stupid for saying that.

He smiled. "Glad you like them. Thanks."

I blushed and watched him walk away. Okay, maybe it was more then a friend crush. No, I admit it. I have a major crush on Nate Brown.

Mitchie ran up to me, smiling. "Guess who got a date with Shane Gray!"

"Who? Peggy? Ella?" I said sarcastically.

"No! I did!" She squealed. I looked at her and raised an eye-brow. "What? Does going bowling count as a date?"

"It could, did you use the word date?"

She looked at me. "Err... No."

"I didn't either." I said.

Her eyes widened. "Wait a second, did you ask out-"

I smiled. "NATE BROWN!"

We both squealed the exact moment when a crowd of people walked by us, then we played it casually.

"I'll tell you everything at home, you can sleep over." I whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"Okay!" She went to the car.

Nate tapped me on the shoulder again. It seemed like this boy was following me.

"Alex, what's your phone number?"

I grinned and wrote it down for him.

"Thanks, I'll call you later."

I blushed again. "Okay!"

We said bye and had a good-bye _hug,_but it was still okay. It made me blush like mad. Mitchie and I were just smiling the whole way home. There was the occasional giggle, also. In about 10 minutes we pulled into the large driveway.

**(A/N This chapter might be ridiculous, but it's necessary to introduce the plot. I hope you enjoyed it. Updates will come soon. Peash.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Okay, chapter 2 is up. Hopefully you readers are out there and I'm not taking time to do nothing. Also, I posted a bit of this chapter up weeks ago, then I left. I don't know why it didn't post all of it, so sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So far, I only own the plot.**

**(Alex's POV)**

I told Mitchie everything, and she was grinning the whole time. I don't know if what I told her was interesting or if she was planning something. I hope not. "Are _you_ going to tell me anything?"

"Yes, I am. It's not much. I went to go talk to Shane, and we talked. We figured out we had a lot in common, and he asked me to go bowling." She shrugged.

"Oh, he asked you?" She nodded. "That's great, Mitchie!"

"Cool, so what's the deal with you and Nate?"

I completely forgot that we didn't plan anything. "Oh yeah, he's supposed to call tomorrow, then we hang out."

"Oh, cool!"

After that we did the typical sleepover thing. We watched movies, painted our nails, and gossiped. It was fun, but I knew we both had 'something else' on our minds.

Eventually we got to sleep, and morning came really quickly after that. Surely, Nate called. I was really sleepy when he called, too.

"Hello?" I said, pretending to be awake.

"Hey Alex. It's Nate. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, it's hot out. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"That'd be cool. See you there in an hour?" He emphasized the 'hour'.

"Yeah, an hour's okay. Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up, and put on my brown "Roxy" bikini, and a pink and black sun-dress over it. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I slipped on some black flip-flops. Mitchie was already gone. I sighed.

'_She must be really excited.' _

I grabbed a towel and headed out the door to make my way to the beach.

**Beach**

I know this isn't really a date, but I'm okay with that. He seems like a cool person.

Once I got to the beach, I saw Nate standing there with a bunch of fan girls surrounding him. Then he saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey Alex! My stuff is over here." He said taking me over to a spot on the beach. I unfolded my towel and lied down on it.

Nate looked at me. "Oh, I thought we were going swimming."

"You can right now, I'm not going to this second."

He raised an eye-brow. "Okay."

Next thing I know, theres a bucket of water thrown on me. I looked up and saw Nate smirking, and holding a bucket.

"Nate Brown, I'm going to kill you."

"Only if you can catch me."

I chased him into the ocean, and he splashed me. I tried to dunk him, but I was to weak. He was holding my shoulders.

"Don't make me dunk you, Alex Russo."

I pretended to beg for mercy, and he dunked me, but I brought him down with me. We got up, both not being able to see.

He rubbed his eyes. "Want to go get some lunch?"

"Shoot! I forgot to bring money."

He smiled. "That's okay, I'll pay."

We ate, and swam some more, and had tons of fun, but surely the time ran out. He hugged me, and then walked me home. This was amazing, but I wonder how Mitchie is doing. I was about to go inside, when I felt a tug on my shoulder.

"Alex, we have no rehearsal Saturday. Do you want to see a movie?"

I blushed.

"Sure," I responded. With that, he gave me a peck on the cheek, and walked towards his house.

He looked back. "See you tommorow!"

I grinned. "You too!"

**(A/N Okay so there's the real chapter two. I'm still so, so sorry about what happened. I'm not leaving any time soon, so I will get lots of chapters up.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Here's the third chapter of my somewhat new story. Enjoy! Review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Alex Russo.**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

This date has so far been amazing, except for all the fans. We've gotten a lot of,

"OMC3 (Oh my Connect 3), you're SHANE GRAY!! (Insert scream here) You're the girl he sang with!! I LOVE YOU!!"

It's all okay though. We went bowling for a little bit, and then he decided to take me out to a cute little Italian diner. We shared a big plate of Spaghetti and a Shake. Now, I'm at a movie with him. It's a horror movie, even though horror movies scare me a lot. Thanks, Shane.

I had been screaming a lot and my head is literally in Shane's shoulder.

"Don't worry the movie's almost over," he whispered into my ear. Secretly, I kind of didn't want the movie to be over. I sat up and found Shane's arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled.

Soon, the movie ended. We got up and walked out of the theater, and his hand found mine. We walked back home, the way of the beach. When we got to my house he kissed me on the cheek. We exchanged numbers, and he walked away.

Well, it _was_ an amazing date, but I was thinking something else would happen. I shouldn't take that date for granted though. Suddenly, Alex texted me.

I looked down at my orange en-V. "How was your date Mitchie?"

"Good, we saw a movie, then held hands and walked home.."

She replied quickly. "Awww, mine wasn't as romantic. I'm gonna call you."

Surely enough, she called me. We told each other everything _again. _I don't know what I would do without this girl.

"Alex, my date was amazing, but I was sure he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, or kiss me, or anything. Do you think he likes me?"

"Mitchie, oh my gosh. From what you've told me, he's head over heels for you. Give it a little bit. He could just be shy."

I giggled. "Shane Gray, shy?"

She sighed. "True that, well I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow. Oh, and Shane obviously will too. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow, Mitchie!"

"Bye!"

I hung up my phone and set it on my desk. I changed into a white cami and green Victoria's Secret PINK pajama bottoms. I opened up my old song book.

_This is Real, This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. _

That song brought back great memories. Right now, I fell like it really applies to life. Soon, I drifted of to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I was woken up by my phone ringing. I groggily walked over to my desk, got my phone, and put it up to my ear.

It was Shane. "Mitchie! Come to the studio right away!"

I sighed. "Wow, Shane. What's the big deal? Would a hello hurt?"

"Hello Mitchie! You should really come to the studio."

I giggled. "I'll be there in twenty. See you there Shane. I l-"

"What?" he asked.

I sighed. "Oh, um, I love surprises. Bye!"

"Bye, Mitchie."

I quickly got dressed in a fitting purple tunic with a black belt around my waist. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and put on my favorite moccasins. I applied black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip-stick. Then, I got in my car and drove to Starlight Records. When I got there Shane greeted me with a hug.

He smiled at me. "Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. He took me into Room 13. There was a nicely set table for two with breakfast on it. We ate and talked for a while.

"Come here, Mitchie. Our manager wanted to record a song. Come on!"

I followed Shane into the studio, and I saw Nate and Alex waiting for us.

I was confused, and Nate got the hint. "Our manager wanted to record a quartet. I guess it's a love song."

I thought it was a cool idea. It was also slightly romantic, because we all love music. We started singing, and both Alex and I were nervous. The song was soon over though. We ended and Shane and I were looking into each other's eyes, as were Nate and Alex. Shane leaned in and kissed me. I blushed, and my cheeks where bright red.

Nate just looked at us. "If you need Alex or me, we'll be at the beach." With that, they walked out of the studio.

I looked up at Shane. "Does this mean that-"

He smiled. "Only if you're comfortable with-"

I hugged him. "Yes! Shane, I'm-"

I was interrupted by his lips pressing against mine. I pulled myself close to him and put my hands around his neck. He had his arms around my waist. I moved my hands up to his head and started playing with his hair. He pulled me even closer to him. Soon, we pulled apart. We were both grinning.

"I love you, Mitchie, I have ever since I started talking to you."

"I love you too, Shane."

I looked around the studio and saw a Connect 3 poster. "Where's Jason? I haven't seen him lately."

"Mitchie, you're not going to believe this one. He's been in his room _studying._"

I giggled. "He's probably really busy with college and stuff. I can understand that. I knew he would want to go back to school. Tell him that all five of us need to hang out."

"Of course I will." He pulled me into a passionate kiss. One of the new producers walked in.

"Who's this?" she sneered. She sounded jealous.

"Tracy, this is my _girlfriend,_ Mitchie Torres."

I waved and tried to be polite, but she scoffed and stormed off.

"It's okay. Some of the producers here don't like that I have a girlfriend. You know what I mean?" He winked at me.

"Someone has an ego!" I giggled.

"I already told you, it's part of my image."

**(A/N So yeah, there's chapter three. I'm super sorry that It took me so long to update, I had major writers block. Sorry.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Here's chapter four. The last chapter was pretty fluffy, huh? Haha! Enjoy!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or Alex Russo.**

**(Alex's POV)**

Nate and I were walking home from the beach, again. He seemed like he was keeping distance from me. I moved closer to him and bumped my arm against his. He grabbed my hand gently, and we intertwined our fingers. Sure, we were holding hands, but he was just looking down.

"Nate, is something wrong?"

He looked up at me. "No, nothing, not at all. I'm just thinking about things. I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"Nate, you know you can talk to me. We're friends," I said. He mumbled something. It made me a little nervous.

"Nate, are you mad at me?"

His head shot up, and he looked at me. "No, Alex! I'm not mad at you. I'm the farthest thing from mad at you. I- I- I don't know." Then he continued to look down. Soon enough, we were at my house.

I looked at Nate. "Do you want to come in?"

"Well, I think I need to go home, and get ready for rehearsal."

My face fell. "Oh, well, see you later."

"Bye, Alex"

I ran up to my room, pulled out my phone, and called Mitchie.

"Mitchie!!" I was crying

"Alex? What's wrong?"

I groaned. "Nate hates me! I can tell! He wouldn't talk to me, or anything! When we walked home all he would do is stare at the ground! I don't know what's wrong with h-"

"ALEX! I have an idea. Play hard to get!"

I sighed. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself! Plus, why would he like me? I'm not even that pretty."

"Alex, how are you not pretty?"

"Mitchie, are you serious? I don't have curves like you do, my hair frizzes so easily, and I can't pull of anything you can. You also have the perfect relationship, when my crush HATES me!" I started crying even more.

"It's okay! I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I really do hope things work out."

"Thank you so much, Mitchie. I'm going to let you go, I need to get ready."

"Are you sure? I can keep talking!" she asked.

"I'm positive! Bye!" I heard her say something, but I hung up my phone. I went over to my mirror and looked at myself. I had make-up running down my face and my hair was frizzing all over the place. This was going to take a lot of work. I washed my face and then re-applied black eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Then, I straightened my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'll try to go with Mitchie's idea." I put on a flowing turquoise tube top and denim border shorts. I added a silver choker and a big, brown bangle. I looked in the mirror. I added a black vest. I slipped on some black and white, checkered vans. I grabbed my black tote that had my script, phone, iPod, and other necessities in it, and drove to rehearsal.

When I got there, I saw Jason and Nate right away. I got out of my car and walked right past Nate and right to Jason.

"Hey, Jason. Come with me," I said as I took his hand and pulled him behind me.

"What, Alex?"

"Do you know anything about Nate? What's his deal?" I asked. He looked confused.

"I think he likes you, Alex. He has this picture of you that he keeps in his wallet, and he's always looking at it."

"Oh, well, he's acting like he's mad at me. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Alex"

"Could you help me make him jealous?" I asked.

"Isn't that mean, Alex?"

"Yeah, I know. We wouldn't do anything serious at all, just a fake, friendly couple."

He looked at me. "If that's the case, I guess it's okay, but if this hurts Nate, we're over."

"Deal."

I put out my hand, and he grabbed it. We walked back over to where Nate was.

"Hey, Nate," Jason said.

Nate looked up at us, and he had a surprised look on his face. "Hey."

Jason and I stopped walking, and he put his arm around my waist. Good move, Jason. I saw Nate's face fall. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but for some reason, I still wanted to make him jealous.

"So what's going on with you two?" he asked us.

I looked up at Jason and giggled. "Oh nothing, we've just been hanging out."

Nate gave me a fake grin, and I grinned at him back. We had some small talk, which must have been awkward for Nate. Before we knew it rehearsal was beginning.

"Better get to places, Jase." I kissed his cheek and held his hand, with Nate behind us. He was glaring at Jason. This plan could very possibly be working.

Todd came up to us. "Now, Alex and Jason we're rehearsing your scene after the last concert first. I sure hope you know your lines, even a little bit. Act as much as you can."

"Alright Todd," Jason said. We got out our scripts. This wasn't a very romantic scene or anything. There's a little flirting going on, because in the movie Tina tries to find the right boy at her school, but she realizes that its Jake. It's funny because Jake is played by Nate.

"Come on, Alex," Jason said.

I smiled at him. "Gladly."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I've been so busy and I've had major writers block. Well here's chapter five. Oh, and age clarifications.**

**Alex- just turned 18**

**Mitchie- 17 (almost 18)**

**Shane-18**

**Jason-19**

**Nate-18)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Alex Russo.**

**(Alex's POV**)

"Good job, Jase." I told him. We were holding hands and he was walking me to my car.

"Thanks. How long are we going to do this whole couple thing?" He asked me.

"Long enough for it to work, and I think it's working already." I grinned. "Bye, Jason."

"Well, um, just in case anyone is watching us maybe we should-"

"Kiss goodnight? Umm... okay" I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I didn't really mean it like that. Dang, this is awkward, but you know. You don't have to if-"

I mouthed an O. "I think it might be a good idea, awkward though. What about it going to far. Maybe we shouldn't." Just then I saw Nate walking towards us and I crashed my lips up against his.

"NO!" Nate screamed, but Jason started kissing me back. This definitely wasn't good. I pulled away.

"Nate!! Wait!!" I ran after him, leaving a very puzzled Jason behind me. I'm such a jerk, and I knew I'd have trouble with two angry boys after this. I soon caught up to Nate.

He turned around. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make you jealous. I'm so stupid."

He sighed. "Yeah, you are. Playing with a guys feelings is not a game."

I was getting angry now. "Me playing with your feelings? You were the one who went out with me, then wouldn't talk to me. What? Did I scare you at recording? You were the one looking into my eyes after the song! You were the one who told Mitchie and Shane we'd be at the beach! What happened to that? You hated me, and you loved messing with my feelings!"

"I didn't hate you! I don't hate you! I'm really mad at you sure, but I don't hate you. Sorry if I make you feel that way, but sometimes, maybe you deserve it. "

"Well you sure act like it, Nate! I don't deserve it . I didn't do anything to you! Why would you not talk to me?"

"Well I apologized! Can't you accept that? Why are you so mad at me? You were the one making out with my best friend!"

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm dating you or anything! I'm not even dating him! Does it matter?"

"You were the one who asked me out! I guess that didn't mean anything to you! Why don't you just go hang out with Jason, your boy toy. You don't need me."

"Whatever, Nate! I'm done with this!" With that I got into my car and drove back to my house and ran up into my room. I got my journal out and started writing in it.

_6/17/08_

_I can't believe Nate! I can't believe myself. I'm such a jerk and I'm sure this whole argument is my fault, but he didn't have to blow up at me like that. Seriously, what type of guy is he to call a girl stupid. What a jerk! I probably broke Jason's heart. He seemed to be pretty serious about this whole thing. It stinks. I'm so sick of boys. It seems like all my friends have the perfect life. I feel so bad for Jason, though. I never though I would be that cruel to a boy. I guess I could play matchmaker and hook him up with someone. Maybe I could hook him up with Ella. She's one of the dancers. No! I already caused enough trouble. The last thing I need is more trouble with Jason. I can't stand having Nate mad at me. I deserve it. Well, I'm going to stop now. This won't fix anything. _

_Alex_

I grabbed my laptop and signed onto AIM. Nate was on. I debated whether to IM him or not. I had to.

**Msmagic90: **Hey, Nate.

No response.

**Msmagic90: **I need to talk to you.

Still no response.

**Msmagic90: **Nate I'm sorry! Okay?

**C3GNate9: **What?

**Msmagic90: **Just meet me at the beach tomorrow at noon.

**C3GNate9: **Okay, but it better be important.

**Msmagic90: **It is. Do you forgive me, by the way.

**C3GNate9: **Not really, yet. You have to make it up to me tomorrow.

**Msmagic90: **I'll try. Well, I'm going to sleep. Night.

I signed off. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

I was on my way to the beach. I was listening to my iPod. Once I got to the beach, I sat down and watched the waves crash up against the shore. I love L.A

I'm really nervous. I don't know what I'm going to say to Nate, because I really want him to forgive me.  
I'm stuck in a rut.

I looked back, and I saw Nate walking towards me. Not only Nate, but Jason too. I looked closer, and I saw Jason with a girl, Ella. They were walking, closer and closer to me.

"Hey," Nate said.

"Hey." I was looking down.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I was so stupid, I knew that making you jealous wasn't going to work, deep down I did. I just didn't accept it and hoped everything would work out perfectly. I know you hate me. Jason probably hates me too. I messed with your guys' feelings. It was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. I just want to know why you did it."

"I liked you, a lot. I just thought you were mad at me, and Mitchie told me too."

"Mitchie? If she told you to jump of a cliff would you do it?"

"Gosh Nate, you sound like my mother. I hate that expression. Nate, why did you forgive me so easily?"

"I really didn't like being mad at you. You really hurt me, and I know it's corny, but I really just couldn't stay mad at you." He grabbed my hand and we started walking along the shore.

"Well, since you didn't like being mad at me, why weren't you talking to me yesterday?" His head shot up.

"I wanted to ask you out, and do this." I was about to say something, but his lips had already touched mine. It was a light kiss. He looked down at me and smiled. We sat down.

"Nate, do you really forgive me?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Of course I do."

"You_ are_ too good for me."

Nate chuckled. "No, I'm not. You're a teenage girl, you make mistakes. It's fine. I can't stay mad at anyone forever. Plus, I really like you."

I gasped. "I really like you, too. Well, I guess I should go back to my house and have lunch and get ready."

"Do you want me to come with you to have lunch? " He asked me.

"Sure." We got back up and began walking to my house.

"Let's make a deal. Let's never do anything to try to hurt each other again."

"Yeah, and stay open with one another."

Nate bit his lip."Alex, I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression."

"Why are you apologizing? It's my fault."

He looked up at me. "It's both of our faults."

I could feel my eyes tearing up. "Yeah." He squeezed my hand, and I put my head on his shoulder. We continued walking that way until we got to my house. It was silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was nice. We walked through the front door of my house.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I shook my head. He walked me over to my house, still holding my hand.

"There's no reason to be upset about this anymore. I don't care about it anymore. I like you, you like me." He stroked my arm in a comforting way.

"I just feel like a jerk. I liked you, I always liked you. That's why I did it. I thought you hated me. I've always had a crush on you. "

"I've felt the same way, for a long time. Ever since I met you at Camp Rock I liked you."

"Nate, I'm definitely in like with you."

He chuckled and then started to lean in. Finally his lips touched mine. The kiss started out soft, Nate pulled me closer to him, and deepened the kiss. We were kissing for a couple more minutes, then we broke apart.

"I don't know which kiss was better, that one or the first one," I said. .My hair was a little bit messed up.

He sighed. "Well, that one definitely had an edge to it." That made me giggle.

"Well, we better make lunch. What do you want to eat."

"A pizza's good for me, it's your house."

We got up and went into my fridge. We took out a pepperoni pizza, set the oven, and put the pizza in it.

We went back to the couch and turned on the TV. He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder. He had his other arm around me.

"Nate, this means were going out right?"

"Yes, it does." He kissed the top of my head. Soon, the pizza was done. We got up and took it out of the oven.

"Oh! Pizza!" Nate and I turned around and saw Shane and Mitchie standing behind us.

"Hey Shane. Hey Mitchie. Want to join us for pizza?" I said. Shane nodded and Mitchie rolled her eyes, then she seemed to notice that Nate and I were holding hands.

"Alex, come up to your room with me. I need to show you something." I knew exactly were she was going with this. I walked up to my room.

"Spill."

I grinned. "Nate was really mad at me for pretending to go out with Jason, and-"

"When did you pretend to go out with Jason?"

"Oh, for one night. It wasn't a big deal. Anyway, we were mad at each other. I asked him why he wouldn't talk to me. He said that he really liked me, then kissed me! We came here to eat lunch and when the pizza was in the oven we started kissing, again." Mitchie gave me a look.

"Alex, your hair is messed up. Wait, you didn't go any farther than kissing did you?"

"No, Mitchie." I put up my hand, showing my purity ring. "Hello! No, we only kissed."

"Oh, good."I playfully shoved her.

"What about you and Shane? How's that coming along?"

She gasped. "Great. Oh my gosh, after you left the studio things happened." I grinned at that.

"Hello, Alex. I wear a purity ring too." She held up her right hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So what happened?" I was gasping as she told me the whole story. It was so sweet.

"Come on. Let's go get some pizza before Shane and Nate eat all." We walked downstairs, and there was still half a pizza left. Shane and Nate were both sitting at the table. Nate grabbed my hand, and I sat in the seat next to him. Then, we ate our pizza.

"Who's up for a movie?" I asked. We all agreed. Nate got up and held my hand, and we walked over to the couch. Nate sat down then pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey babe," he whispered into my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder as Mitchie picked out a movie. She settled on _When a Stranger Calls. _She wants to be close to Shane and hide during scary parts. Mitchie hates horror movies. I really didn't think the movie was that scary. Apparently, Nate didn't either. We looked at each other and both got up. Mitchie was asleep on Shane's shoulder.

"Shane, Alex and I are going to the mall," he whispered. Shane nodded, and Nate and I walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Chapter 6 yayayayayay. I'm trying to update quicker. So yeah, hope you enjoy. Oh, I think my last few chapters were bad. Hopefully this one will be better. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Alex Russo , or the stores in the mall.**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I woke up to the ending credits of the movie, and I realized I was hugging Shane and my head was on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I smacked his arm.

"Shut up. It's the afternoon too."

"Oh, well good _afternoon_." He put his arm around me, and I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Alex and Nate are going to the mall. Do you want to go with them?" he asked.

"Sure, can I get ready? I don't feel like going to the mall in a swimsuit. Although spending the time at the beach with you is fun."

Shane grinned. "Can I come with you?"

"Jerk. You can stand in my room, I'll change in my closet."

"So maybe we should go back to your house. It's weird that they just left us here."

"Yeah."

I got up and Shane grabbed my hand. We walked outside and he drove to my house . I walked into my closet and grabbed a loose lime green tunic. I put on a pair of indigo navy skinny jeans and my black converse. I walked out of my closet.

"Beautiful," Shane said. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Now to the accessories." I saw a smirk creep to his face. I put on a studded belt that had white leather, and many different bangles. I put a mood ring on my left index finger, my purity ring still on my right ring finger.

"Mitchie, I have an accessory for you." He held out a dog tag necklace that had Mitchie and Shane engraved on the back. I awed and put it on right away. I pulled him into a hug. I brushed through my hair and put a small black bow on the side of my head.

"Okay, lets go." I grabbed my black leather purse and walked downstairs. Shane was still in my room.

"Come on, pop star." He walked downstairs and grabbed my hand. I went up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. We continued walking to his car, and then got in.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Let's go to Zumiez," I said.

"Okay. So have you been writing any songs lately?"

"Yeah, I have actually."

"Can I hear part of one?"

"Sure. _You had you're dreams I had mine. You had your fears I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide. La da da da da da."_

"That was good."

"Thanks. Is connect 3 doing okay?"

"Yeah. We haven't gone on tour in a while, but we're thinking of going on our next one sometime next year, after _So You Think You Can Rock._"

"That's cool. You know, you should take Alex and me." I said jokingly. "Actually, we've been playing a lot of music together."

"Oh really? Nate definitely likes her for that." I giggled. Soon, we arrived at the mall. We both got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. Right when we walked into the mall we were swarmed by fans. He squeezed my hand.

"OMG!! It's Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey! I love you guys!"

"Oh my god! You guys are holding hands! Are you dating!"

I giggled. "Thank you," I said. I saw one little girl who was wearing a Connect 3 sweatshirt. "Can you guys sign this, please?"

"Okay," Shane said. We both signed it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Katherine?!" we heard. We then saw a teenage girl come up to the little girl who's sweatshirt we had just signed.

"There you are Katherine." She grabbed the little girl's hand, then looked up at us. "Hi, I'm Rosie."

I shook her hand. "I'm Mitchie, this is Shane."

She giggled. "I know that, every girl does. So, are you two dating?"

"Yeah we are," Shane said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we've got to go," she said and ran off with little Katherine. I giggled and Shane grabbed my hand again.

"Well, that was nice and awkward. Let's go," he said. We worked our way through the fans, signing autographs and such. Soon we got to Zumiez. Alex and Nate were already there.

"Hey Alex!" I ran up to her. She then looked at Nate.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm with my girlfriend now, so keep the autographs and pictures to a limit," he said. I smacked him on the arm.

"Kidding!" Nate said. I giggled.

"So, what have you guys been looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Alex said.

"Well, you guys look bored. That needs to change," Shane said. I grabbed Shane's hand and we ran to the girls hoodies.

"Come on!" I yelled to Alex and Nate, and they came over. We looked through the hoodies, and started to pick some of them out. I picked out a grey and black hoodie that has random designs on it, and Alex picked a pink, black, and purple, striped hoodie.

"Nice," the boys said in unison. We giggled, and bought the hoodies. Shane grabbed my hand, and Nate grabbed Alex's. We went through various stores, and Alex and I have gotten many things such as T-shirts, jeans, more hoodies, and jewelry. After that, we went to David's Bridal. Shane got a confused look on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back.

"Mitchie, why are we here? We haven't been dating for long," he said. I giggled.

"No, Shane, I don't plan to marry you right now."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Nothing, you just, well, freaked out. To be honest, it was kind of embarrassing. You don't need to jump to conclusions, Shane. I don't plan on marrying you-"

"You don't? What are you saying."

I giggled. "Why are you laughing?" he asked me.

"Oh Shane, you ask to many questions. I wasn't finished. I'm not ready to be married _now._ In the future, I would be glad to marry you. Just not now."

"Well, I can't wait for the future," he said. I gave him a hug, and he put his arms around me. I looked up at him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kept his around my waist. I ran my hands through his hair. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Mitchie, why are we here?" he asked me.

"I just need a dress."

"For what?"

"Didn't you get the invitation yet? Barron and Sander are coming home from the U.S. A tour, and we got invited to the party."

"Oh. Well, lets get a dress for you. When's the party?"

"In about a month and a half." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked back to Nate and Alex.

"Where were you guys?" Alex asked.

"They were probably off making out somewhere," Nate 'whispered' to Alex. I smacked his arm.

"Close, very close," Shane said. I giggled, while Nate and Alex just stared at us, which made me start laughing more. Alex started to hush me down.

"Mitchie, people are staring." I started to quiet down.

"Alex and I are going to pick out dresses now, and you guys get to help." They groaned. I grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him along with Alex and I. We started looking through the dresses, and Nate picked up a strapless turquoise dress.

"Alex, is this my color?" he asked, jokingly. She burst out laughing. I started looking through a rack of new dresses and saw a forest green, strapless dress that had black designs at the bottom of it. I showed it to Shane.

"What do you think?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I like it." I decided to go try it on. Shane and I had to sign some papers, which I thought was kind of weird. I went into the dressing room and slipped it on. Shane helped zip the dress up though. It fell just above my knees. It was beautiful. I changed out of the dress, and held onto it.

Alex was looking at a navy blue dress that had a large navy blue sash around the stomach. It was a layered dress. The bottom layer was silk and the outer layer was a rougher see through fabric. There were silver polka dots on the dress, and silver designs at the bottom. She went into the dressing room and tried it on. She walked out of the dressing room, and beckoned Nate to come over to her.

"Can you zip it up?" she mumbled. Nate put his hands on the zipper. His hands were shaking, and he slowly zipped it up. She walked in front of him. He ran his hands down the sides of her torso, stared at her, and smiled.

"I take it that you like the dress," she said. He chuckled. She went into the dressing room and changed out of her dress. When she came back out, Nate put his arm around her waist. We went up to the cashier and set the dresses on the counter.

"Did you find everything okay?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"You know, we have a selection of shoes and accessories that would go great with these dresses."

"Oh, we're okay," Alex said. The cashier scanned our dresses, put them in a cover, and handed them to us. She then looked at me.

"I overheard you and this gentleman here talking about marriage, and kissing. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I was wondering, are you two engaged? If so we have a great selection of wedding dresses and everything you would need-"

"No, we're not engaged," Shane said.. She just nodded her head.

"Thank you," I said, and we walked out the door. Shane stopped me.

"We're not engaged, not yet," he said.

"Nope, not yet." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I told him, as I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you, too" he mumbled. At that moment, I wish I could've stayed like that forever. I didn't care about all the stares we must have been getting. It was perfect.

**(A/N So, funny stuff. It took me forever to write this chapter, I had major writers block. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I am super sorry about the crazy delay. I've been really busy with school and a bunch of extra curricular things. It's break, so I'll try to update as much as I can.)**

**(Alex's POV)**

"Fun day at the mall, right?" Nate asked me. I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder. We were cuddling on the couch at my house, cute right?

"Mitchie is so in love. Did you notice them today?"

Nate's eyes widened. "Notice them _today_? Mitchie and Shane have been crazy about each other since Camp Rock. Shane came home and she was all he would talk about. It got old."

"Jerk! That's my best friend you're talking about." I playfully hit him in the arm.

"I apologize for insulting your best friend, Alex," he said _very_ insincerely. I heard him mumble something about it being about Shane, not Mitchie. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, that means _so_ much." He nodded.

"I can't believe the cashier asked them if they were engaged," he said.

"I can, mostly because she wanted to sell something, and secondly, they act like they've known each other their whole lives. It seems like it started as a little kindergarten crush, which would be adorable."

"Well, no one will forget the whole "mystery girl" thing that happened at Camp Rock during Mitchie's first year. Oh, and who could forget Shane singing with Mitchie at Final Jam."

"Yeah. Both relationships in our very unestablished group are very unrealistic. We're living "So You Think You Can Rock" constantly," I said and then sighed.

"Yeah. It happens." Nate chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"We all need to hang out. Jason and Ella, who are dating a suppose, too. I haven't talked to him since the whole incident." My face kind of fell when I mentioned that.

"Alex, forget about that. You just kissed him, not even for that long. You weren't dating me, I liked you though. I'm not mad at you. I promise." He turned to me and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arms around his neck. I knew by this kiss, he meant every word he said about forgiving me and how much he liked me, as corny as it is.

He pulled away. "I believe you," I said.

"Thank you. Oh, you're right about Jason and Ella dating." I grinned.

"We're all going to hang out soon." He nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and we just sat there. He grabbed my hand and we intertwined our fingers. I was staring at our hands, and I could feel Nate staring at me.

"We better get to rehearsal, Nate," I said. He nodded and his face lit up. Next thing I knew, I was being carried by Nate and he was making his way to the door.

"Nate! Let me down!" I started to squirm.

"Looks like I've swept you off your feet." He chuckled, while I was trying to get down. Soon, he let me go. I grabbed my purse, and we started to walk to rehearsal hand-in-hand. It was nice to just be with Nate and talk to him. We took the back way where there were less people. We arrived at the studio, and many people were staring. One blond girl walked up to Nate and I. She was dressed in skinny jeans that were way to tight, and a tank-top that exaggerated her curves.

"Nate, why are you with her? I saw her with your best friend," she said. What? Who is she? Nate squeezed my hand.

"I'm with her because I like her, and she's friends with my friends." I smiled. She glared at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"I saw her and your best friend _kissing._ I wouldn't cheat on you." She started to bat her eye-lashes, and move closer to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"Are you sure that was her? Maybe it was a while ago, we haven't been dating long," Nate snapped.

"I'm positive it was her. I think you made the wrong choice, Natey." I became really tense, and really, Natey? "I should be the one you're dating, instead of this thing." She put her hand on his chest and got closer to him.

"First of all, Alex is _not_ a _thing_. Second of all, I like her, not you. I don't even know you."

"You like her? That will change. You'll know me soon enough." She tossed her hair and kissed him on the cheek, a little to close to the lips, but she started to go for the lips. I then pushed her away from him and slapped her clear across the face.

"Don't even think about trying anything with _my _boyfriend! He's made it clear he doesn't like you. I want you to know, that wearing revealing and tight clothes doesn't make boys like you. You're so full of it! Just leave us alone, whoever you are," I shouted at her. She scoffed.

"First of all, I'm Jessica. Second of all, he just feels sorry for you. I don't even know why you're one of the leads." Nate pulled me back towards him, and held me tight.

"I don't feel sorry for her. I'm with her because I think she's really cool and I care about her a lot. She's one of the leads because she's talented. Lastly, I'm not going to date you. I date people who feel good about themselves for the right reason, not because they constantly put other people down. Just leave us alone, Jessica."

She scoffed and walked away. Nate and I burst out laughing.

"You're the greatest," I told him. He smiled.

"You too. Let's promise that we won't let anything stupid come between us."

"I promise," I said. We continued to walk to where our friends were. I saw Jason there with Ella and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, and opened his arms for a hug. I ran and hugged him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I whispered into his ear.

"No. Nate told me everything," he responded. I hugged Ella next.

"Alex! I haven't seen you in so long! We need to catch up!" I giggled.

"Okay," I said. It seems as if things are perfect right now, I'm going to try to keep things that way. Nate shot a look at me, and I giggled and ran back to him. I looked up at Nate and everybody around us. This is who I'm supposed to be with. We all sat down and started to talk. I told everybody about the whole deal with Jessica, which apparently was quite a hit. Soon, rehearsal actually started.

Todd stood up and started, well, directing. "Today we're going to block the first day of school and everyone moving in." It turned out to be a really fun scene. We really just had to be excited and it was a lot of fun. Mitchie and I blocked our scene. We ran what we had so far, over and over. Todd was the type of director that did that.

After an hour and a half, it was time for break. Mitchie and I walked over to everyone else.

"I'm pretty show these few scenes our going to be stuck in my head for the rest of my life," I said. Everyone agreed. Nate sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I squealed at that.

"Did I scare you?"

"Just a little." I relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around me. Jessica walked by us and rolled her eyes.

"Anger management," Mitchie mumbled, and then she started to laugh.

"She's insane," I said. We all started to laugh hysterically. She turned around.

"What a bunch of losers!" She yelled, and then scoffed. We kept laughing.

"She was just hitting on Nate! She must like losers," Ella said. People were staring at us now, so we calmed down.

There was one thing that I knew, Jessica was going to try to ruin my life, and I was going to have to deal with that until the movie is over. Yippee!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Heyy!! Here's chapter 8. I'm really trying to post these chapters up as fast as I can, but it's hard, because I'm really busy. I'll keep writing though, don't worry. Oh, if any of you are still out there, I like reviews. =])**

**(Alex's POV)**

Rehearsal finished, and nobody was harmed. I dealt with a few glares from Jessica, who has now butted into my life somehow. I don't really know where she came from, but whatever. I also experienced a rather load car ride home with Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Ella, and Nate, who was driving.

"Shane! Give me my purse back!" Ella screamed, although Shane refused. Meanwhile, I was complaining to Nate.

"Nate, she's going to ruin my life." I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"She's not going to ruin your life. She's really annoying sure, but what's she going to do?" Nate asked. I shrugged, but I still felt extremely exasperated.

"Alex, she won't ruin your life. You don't know her at all, and honestly, she's a ditz." Mitchie added.

"I guess, but-"

"No buts. I know she's annoying, but she doesn't have any friends, you do, and we're here," Nate said. I smiled. We drove to my house for dinner. It was still crazy in the car, but that's how my friends are. We pulled into the drive way and piled out of the car and ran into my house. I started to make spaghetti and Shane and Mitchie were watching Hot Tunes.

"Hey. Everyone come over here," Shane said. We all rushed over and sat on the huge couch.

"_Nate Brown rumored to be dating rising star Alex Russo. The couple was caught at the beach swimming and splashing each other. _

_Shane Gray is also rumored to be dating best friend of Alex Russo, Mitchie Torres, but that's old news._

_What about the oldest member of Connect 3, Jason Adams? Jason has been seen with a mystery girl, walking on the beach. Will we find out who she is? _

_We will have more information about these teens later." _Mitchie shut off the TV.

"Well that was interesting," Shane said.

"Except, not really," Nate added. I looked over at Jason who was pleading to Ella.

"Ella, the reporters are lying! I'm not with a mystery girl, I'm with you! I promise! I would never cheat on you. Don't believe the reporters."

Ella was laughing. Obviously Jason mistook it for crying, and was still begging for forgiveness. Honestly, I knew Jason wasn't really dumb, it's just his personality to be ditzy. It's just how he is. Well, it's hard to explain.

Now, excuse me spilling out my thoughts right now. Our group is really diverse. All the personalities we have reflect everybody else's, which is great. Everything feels in place right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate asked me. I jumped.

"Nothing really, I'm tired." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where are your parents, Alex?" Shane asked me.

"Vacation." I closed my eyes, and Nate stroked my hair. I listened to what my friends were talking about for a bit, but soon I just fell asleep.

I awoke in my bed, in my pajamas, and was instantly confused. Nate walked into my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"You're awake," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't notice." I rested my head down again. Nate made himself comfortable on my bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nate, you didn't change me into my pajamas, did you?" I looked down at myself. I was honestly worried, and kind of paranoid about my body.

"No. Everybody left, and I told them I wanted to stay here. Is that awkward? If it is, sorry. Anyway, you fell asleep, so after they all left I carried you up here. You woke up and changed into your pajamas, but you were basically half-asleep."

"Oh, right." I rolled over and put my head on Nate's chest. I lied there for a while. I was almost asleep again, but Nate got up and stood up beside me.

"Come on, wake up sleeping beauty."

"No," I mumbled.

"Yes, I have an idea," he said. I was really confused. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I rolled over and moaned. "That doesn't work. It only works in movies."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned down again and kissed me, _again._ I cupped his cheek, so that he wouldn't pull away. He sat down and put his arms around my waist. I pulled away.

"I need to get up." I stood up and started to go through my closet.

Nate laughed. "I told you it could work. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Okay Nate, I love you, but you've been hanging out with Shane for too long." My eyes widened, and so did his. I just realized what I had said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked. I nodded, still in shock, and then sat down. "Good, because I've also realized that I love you too, Alex. I think."

"Think? Nice, Nate. Well, this is flattering, and slightly awkward," I said.

"Yeah, but I mean it. I do love you. I promise. I'm worried that I'm making this a big deal, and that you aren't ready for it."

I looked down and his face fell. "Nate. Don't worry. I'm just nervous. I do love you. I mean it, too. I promise. To tell the truth, you're the first boy I've been in a real relationship with. I know we've only been dating for about a week, but you're great. I like this relationship, a lot." He chuckled, and I mentally slapped myself. I looked down and put my hands over my face.

"Are you okay? Is this to much?" I shook my head.

"I'm awkward, aren't I." Nate shook his head this time, and I smiled. "That's good," I added. I stood up and he pulled me into a hug.

"I need to get ready." I looked down at myself, I was still in my monkey business pajamas. He nodded and got out of my room.

I've always thought that I'm awkward. I don't really know where it comes from. Low self-esteem maybe. I'm constantly reminded that I'm just fine, and I guess I need to be more confident in what I say

My friends help a lot. Especially Mitchie, who's been my friend since I was seven, she's the same way I am, and I can always joke and talk with her. It's nice.

I got the shower running and stepped in. I realized that Nate isn't really my high school crush- boyfriend anymore, but now I'm in even more of a serious relationship, which I never had. Everything has been crazy for me: becoming a star, being in movies, performing on stage in front of millions. It's all happening so fast.

I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair, applied make-up, and got dressed and dark-wash skinny jeans, a Paramore t-shirt that had Paramore written across the chest in pink and crush-crush-crush written across the whole front of the shirt in big sloppy letters. I slipped on my black hi tops, put on my peace-sign necklace, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door.

I felt hands over my eyes. "Nate! Let go!"

He refused to let go of me, and I tried squirming to get out of his grasp. "Nate! Seriously! Let go!"

"Fine." He took his hands off of my eyes and I sighed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. He took my hand in his and we walked out of the door.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Let's just walk." I smiled. We walked around town, not really having a set destination. We found ourselves at the park, and we got there mostly calmly. A couple fans stopped us and we took pictures.

Nate was pushing me on the swing. "Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay. I'll start. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child. What about you?" I shook my head.

We continued to ask and answer more questions, and we made it was past 20 questions, but it was about 40 instead. We began to walk again, with small talk along the way. A paparazzi stopped us, and started taking pictures.

"This is so good." one of them said.

"I knew it." Nate pulled me away, and we ran back to my house. "_What did they know? Why was Nate so stressed? What's going on?" _I thought.

"Nate? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The paparazzi. I knew him. He's not good." Nate groaned and sat on the couch.

"Why?" I asked. Nate looked up at me.

"He's Robert Shinn. He used to be a family friend, then he started changing. He started to smoke and drink and do drugs. We tried to get him out of out lives, because he was a bad influence for me. He went crazy once we got rid of him. We were his only friends, really. His alcohol got to him, and we was literally insane. He's been trying to get back at our family, because we were his only friends. Apparently it was our fault he was like that. He's been getting false stories about my band and anyone with a relation to us, and selling them. I don't know what he's going to do this time." My mouth formed an O. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on my shoulder.

I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't know what to do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Ok, here's chapter 9. Sorry for the three month delay. I was extremely busy with performing and school. On top of that, I had writers block. Hope you people enjoy!)**

**(Alex's POV)**

Another day, Nate and I walked into rehearsal again. Jessica walked up to us, again. She was wearing a tiny denim skirt with rips in the front, gold high heels, and a tight pink tank top that had princess written across the front.

"Russo, you will pay. You don't deserve Nate," she sneered. I sighed.

"You don't deserve Nate. You don't really deserve anyone, from what I know about you. Do you even have friends? All you do is put people down. I don't even really know you."

She smiled at me. "You will in time, and I do have friends. Girls!"

She snapped her fingers and two girls came running up behind her. One had Dark Brown hair and was wearing a purple Hollister shirt, light skinny jeans, and a pair of clogs. The other had blond hair and was wearing a pink Abercrombie shirt, dark flare jeans, and a pair of silver heeled sandals. They looked innocent, or at least not as bad as Jessica did.

The blond girl smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Rosie. This is Jennifer." She gestured to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Alex."

Her face lit up. "I know. Your boyfriend is Nate. I love his band, a lot. You're really good at performing, too. I saw you in concert with Nate like four times.." Nate nodded his head as if to say thanks.

"Thank you, Rosie. That's really cool," I said, and we started to talk, just about stuff, that is, until Jessica had to say something about it.

"Rosie, don't make friends with this scum," Jessica said as she pulled her away from us. "Bye Russo." She went up to Nate and put her hand on his chest. "Bye Natey. You will be mine, someday, and why wouldn't you be? I'm Jessica Shinn for crying out loud. Anyway, bye, Natey-poo." I cringed, as did Nate. Honestly, that's the worst pet-name I've ever heard in my life.

She walked away with Rosie and Jennifer behind her. Rosie and Jennifer looked back at us, and I knew they weren't happy with the devil known as Jessica.

Nate squeezed my hand. "What did she mean?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'll protect you. That's what I'm here for. Cliché right?"

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Nate."

"I love you too." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to Shane and Mitchie.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie said. We both waved to her, and we had small talk. Soon enough, Todd started rehearsal.

"Okay, everybody! You may have noticed that we've been moving slowly with the production because we have been missing a very important cast member. Please welcome our mean girl, Tess Tyler!"

Just then, Tess walked in, and she reminded me of a model. Her shoulder length blond hair blowing, and her icy blue eyes looking at the cast. She was wearing a form fitting shirt with Hollister written across the chest in white letters. She had on a denim skirt and white heels. She was gorgeous, and she got nicer since Camp Rock. The only thing I was worried about was, she still had her mood swings, and she liked Shane. I was worried for Mitchie. Suddenly, Tess walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. We all waved. "Uh, hey Shane." Tess blushed. It kind of made me sick. I have never really forgiven her for her attitude at camp. She always made fun of Mitchie and I, because she was richer than us. I helped Mitchie in the kitchen sometimes, it was a lot of fun. Sometimes Caitlyn Gellar would come help, too.

Tess would make fun of us for that too. She would embarrass us in front of the whole camp, but I guess it didn't mean anything. Nobody liked her.

She had supposedly changed, I haven't talked to her in a while, so far she hasn't caused any harm. I suppose all she did was say hi.

"Hi Tess," Shane mumbled. Everyone sat there awkwardly, until Mitchie broke the silence.

"Alex? Who was the blond girl you were talking to? Not Jessica." I thought about it for a second, she was obsessed with Nate and Connect 3, at least, it seemed like that. She liked my performance, which was pretty cool.

"Rosie, that's it," I said. I saw Mitchie and Shane look at each other, wide eyed.

"She's in the movie?" Mitchie asked.

Shane nodded. "I guess so. How weird is that?"

"Pretty weird," he said. I was extremely confused. I looked up at Nate with a puzzled look on my face.

I was going to ask how Shane and Mitchie knew her, but Nate beat me too it.

"Mitchie and I ran into Rosie at the mall. She was with her little sister, Katherine. Katherine wanted an autograph, and Rosie ran to find her. She was asking us a bunch of questions, and it was really awkward."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Shane. "What Shane means to say is that, Katherine and Rosie are really great fans. Although, we had no idea she was in the movie. I thought she would have told us." Shane nodded.

"Alright.. Well, Nate, we better start running lines before Todd calls us up on stage." Nate nodded, and I took his hand and we walked away. I looked back and I saw Mitchie holding Shanes hand, and Tess staring at them.

Nate and I found a spot to run lines and started working. Nate and my character were love interests. funny how that works. Right?

"Nate, did Robert Shinn say anything yet?" He shrugged. "

I haven't heard anything yet, we'll check when rehearsal is over." I nodded, then I realized something, Jessica _Shinn _and Robert _Shinn_. Crap.

"Nate, are Jessica and Robert related? They have the same last name."

"Oh god. How did I forget? Oh god, oh god. I didn't really talk to Jessica when I was younger. She was doing other things, probably something stupid like, child beauty pageants or something."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I could just imagine that, 7 year old Jessica in a short poofy dress, spray tanned, and wearing fake teeth. Yuck.

I snapped out of that thought. "Will Jessica help Robert? Ugh. She is. She's going to ruin my life." I put my face in my hands.

"Don't worry, Alex. We'll look when we get home." He scratched my back, and comforted me some more.

We started working with Todd, blocking and such After a few hours, it was time for lunch. Nate walked me to the cafeteria. We saw Jason, Ella, Shane and Mitchie. Tess was at the next table, sitting with Caitlyn. They called out to us.

"Alex! Nate! Have you seen this?" They were holding up a magazine. Of course, this happened right now, after I was thinking about it. I better hear the music.

I looked at the magazine.

_Alex Russo: a cheater?_

It showed a picture of me walking around town with Nate, and one of me kissing Jason, a while back. My worst memory. Ouch, that sounds bad. I just don't like Jason like that.

_Alex is confirmed to be dating Nate Brown ,by an inside source, and we have numerous pictures of them together, but who would of thought we would have seen a picture of her kissing best friend of Nate Brown, Jason Adams. What will the mysetery girl think? People say Alex is just using the boys of Connect 3 to get to fame. What will happen next, will she backstab her best friend Mitchie, and start going out with Shane behind her back? Who knows?_

_-Robert Shunn" _

I rested my head on the table, and my eyes started to tear up. I would never do that. None of this is true. I looked over to Nate, who had a blank look on his face. This article seemed so persuasive, anybody could believe it.

"Nate! This isn't true! I would never use you guys." I was crying by now.

"I know, and I know you wouldn't go with Shane behind my back. It just really hurts to read this about you."

"You don't believe it, do you?" Nate shook his head. I started to freak out, and Nate held me in his arms, stroking my hair and scratching my back.

"I'm sorry Nate. I'm sorry I have to put you through this." I said between my tears. "I'm sorry everyone, that I've done this to you guys."

Mitchie tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault Alex. It's the stupid reporters, he doesn't know anything."

Jason started to comfort me too. "If anything, it's just as much my fault as it would be your's."

"We'll all go to a press conference to clear this up, tommorow? We don't have rehearsal," Shane said. I nodded.

"Thanks guys, I'm so sorry." Jessica came up to us.

"Oh, so you saw the article?" she sneered. "You deserve it you big, stupid _cheater." _I looked up at her with tears running down my face, and she scoffed. "You just want attention, anyway."

I didn't have anything to say. I tried to be the better person.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there and let me win, _and _steal your boyfriend?"

I stood up. "No! I'm not! I hope you know, by trying to mess up my life, you are _not _going to date Nate! A good boyfriend like Nate likes people who are nice, he doesn't base his relationships on looks. I don't want you to ruin my life! I'm _not _dating Jason! You know that!" I was screaming at her. Nate got out his phone, and started texting someone, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Oh yeah? Well it could be a good thing I wrote that article! You don't deserve to have a perfect life! I do! Me! Maybe I should ruin your life! Maybe I already did! It'll be hard getting past this rumor miss Alex _Cheater _Russo!" She then pulled my hair.

"Knock it off!" I screamed, and pushed her away.

"What are you going to do?" She slapped me.

"This!" I slapped her back.

She rolled her eyes, and then smirked. "Owwww... Alex _hurt_ me!" Rosie and Jennifer ran to Jessica. I felt bad for them.

Todd caming running out. "What it going on between you two?" he cried. I sighed, and he beckoned us to come to his office.

"What happened? Alex?" he asked.

I sighed. "Jessica is trying to ruin my life. Her dad is a reporter/paparazzi. She wrote a nasty article about me, and now it's everywhere. She started talking smack to me, to my face! She is trying to steal my boyfriend, and she pulled my hair and slapped me. She started the fight."

Todd seemed to take it into consideration. "Jessica?"

"Yeah! I started the fight! Happy? She does not deserve to have the perfect life. I do! I have been working so hard to get famous, but I am just unknown, but when little miss Alex comes in with her rockstar boyfriend, she gets instant fame. I want that fame! I want to be with Connect 3 because I would get fame!" She cupped her mouth, and I smirked, just what I wanted to hear.

Todd raised his eyebrows. "I've read this article, and it says how Alex is only with Nate for the fame, but you just admitted that you wanted to be with Nate for the fame. Funny. Well, I don't know much on behalf of how this happened, so I'm going to have to punish you both. Until I get proof of what either of you say, you will both have to stay after rehearsal and clean up every night."

Nate came through the door. "Todd, Alex doesn't deserve to be punished. Here, look at this." Nate got out his phone, and showed him a video. He raised his eyebrows, again.

"Alex was only defending herself," Nate said.

"Well, Jessica, it seems as if Alex has done very little wrong, so you will be cleaning by yourself after rehearsal. Alex, I'm going to let you off with a warning for rough-housing. If it happens again, you will get a more severe punishment," Todd said. I smiled really widely. Jessica scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Thank you so much! I promise it won't happen again, and I'm so sorry for all this."

He patted my shoulder. "It's alright, kid. I know how Jessica can be." I nodded. "Good luck getting everything cleared up, Alex. You can leave now."

"Okay. Thank you again."

Nate and I walked out of the office. "How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I've worked with Todd a lot. He trusts me." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"My pleasure. I wasn't going to let you be punished for no good reason." I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Also, I promise that everything will work out, Alex. These things happen a lot. We'll make it through this, so will your friends. I promise." I blushed.

"I believe you, Nate," I honestly said. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Chapter 10!! Finally!! Double Digits, yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, sorry I didn't get an update yesterday. I was busy, spa-ing. 3)**

**(Alex's POV)**

I was nervous. I've never felt this nervous in my life. I'm a role-model for children, and children believe everything they hear. This _juicy _rumor has spread, and that could mean that my career is over. Knowing me and my awkward self, I will say something wrong, and mess everything up. I could screw up everyone's career, we were all involved in this lie, and it was all my fault, supposedly.

I relieved I was spacing out and biting my fingernails. I looked out of the window of the limo and sighed. Here we go, off to clear this rumor, on MTV, where everybody would be listening. What if I screw up? My god.

Nate looked over at me. "You okay?" I shook my head. "Don't worry, Alex. We're all behind you," he said, and put his arm around me.

Mitchie stepped in this time. "Alex, we know that this Robert guy is a bad guy. We have proof that all of the articles he wrote about us are fake. We don't need to listen to this guy and Jessica. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, when it comes to sabotage."

I giggled. "I guess that's true." She gave me a hug. Then, I continued to look out the window.

Soon enough, we arrived at the building. My eyes widened at the sight. Nate came up next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Nate, what if he asks us if we're dating? What do I say?"

He bit his lip. "We might have to go public. Is that okay with you."

I was speechless. I've never had a real boyfriend before. People would always be in our business.

"Nate, I can't. Not now, at least."

He nodded. "Deny it," he stated simply. I had a puzzled look on my face. "All of us have kept our relationships on the down low for a while. We'll take it public when we're both ready." I smiled.

"You're amazing. I'm still nervous though."

"You'll be okay," he said. I forced myself to smile at that, but it kind of failed. I looked down at our intertwined fingers. He dropped my hand.

I looked up at him. "Is everyone else denying it, too?" Nate nodded, and we all walked into the building, in a nice, friendly clump.

We each sat down in a chair, and a man, who, I assume, would be interviewing us sat down across from all of us.

"Hi everybody, I'm Andrew." We all waved. "Are you ready to get started?" There were a few nods and some mumbled answers. I saw a red light go on, which meant that we were on air.

"Hey everyone! You're watching MTV news. We're here with Nate Brown, Shane Gray, and Jason Adams of Connect 3." Everyone cheered. "We also have Alex Russo, Mitchie Torres, and Ella Rodriguez. Now, Alex, flat-out, are you dating Nate?"

I smiled and looked at him. "Nate? I'm not dating Nate. All of us knew each other from Camp Rock, but now we're all in a movie together, and we get to hang out more. Nate's like my brother and we hang out a lot, but I have to say, the girl that gets him, has quite a catch." Andrew eyed me suspiciously, and I shook my head.

"So, you're dating Jason then?" I shook my head. "I'm not sure how you can deny this one." Suddenly, a picture of Jason and I kissing came up behind us.

"Oh, that. There was an awkward experience with Jason and I. We never dated, that would be awkward. That photo isn't real. Jason actually kissed my cheek, a brotherly thing, but we never had anything romantic between us," I answered.

He glanced towards Jason. "So Jason's on the market." Jason nodded, and the picture of him and Ella appeared.

"That's the 'mystery girl' I guess. The 'mystery girl' is Ella. She's also in the movie. We were all hanging out. This isn't a big deal, Ella was helping me run lines."

"So there is no Nalex, and no Jella?" Andrew asked. We shook our heads. "What about Smitchie, the rumor that's been going on for a while?"

Mitchie stepped in. "Shane and I aren't dating either. Sorry. We're really close, because we've known each other for years. Shane's my best male friend. I guess it would be weird to date him, because we're so close in a different way. I think the rumors started when people heard my duet with Shane, 'This is Me.' We like to hang out and go to movies, but we're not dating, not yet, at least." Andrew smirked.

"So there may be a Smitchie in the future?" he asked.

I stepped in. "Who really knows? We can't tell the future, and feelings can change. There could be a possibility for any of these couples." I giggled. "We don't think anything weird will happen, though. Dating your brotherly figures can be weird."

Andrew nodded. "I sure hope you're not just pulling the 'just friends trick.'"

"We're not!" we all replied.

"Another rumor I heard is that you guys are using the boys for fame." We nodded.

"We like Connect 3. We wouldn't do that to them," Mitchie said.

Ella nodded. "We're already kind of famous, too," she said. I couldn't help but chuckle about that.

"We're just normal teens. Whatever happens, happens, mostly. We all have back-up plans, in-case something bad happens," I said.

Shane stepped in. "We're all just a group of friends. Nobody is cheating on anybody, nobody is dating, nobody is using anybody. People sometimes just assume things."

"That clears everything up, except Alex and Nate holding hands, walking."

I giggled. "I'm tacky. I hold hands with all of my friends, boy or girl. I just have some guy best friends that I hold hands with. It's my thing," I said.

"Well, it seems this was all a big misunderstanding. Hopefully everyone believes this. Thank you guys." We all nodded, and the red light went off. We all left and went back to the limo. Once we were inside, I snuggled up to Nate.

"We just set ourselves up," I said. "Jessica knows were dating."

Nate smirked. "We tell her we're taking a break."

"She'll throw herself at you, though."

"Doesn't she do that already? I won't let anything happen. In public, we're not dating. You call me Romeo. I'll call you Juliet," he explained.

"Deal." he leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"Nate, you're a sap," Shane said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," Nate said. "You're a sap, too." Mitchie and I giggled.

I then sighed, thinking about what would happen at rehearsal. "Mitchie, does Jessica know about your relationship?" She shook her head. "What about you, Ella?" She also shook her head.

Lucky. I guess I'll have to deal with this though.

The limo stopped at my house, and Nate and I got out. We walked into my house, sat on the couch, on turned the TV onto MTV. Surely enough, it was showing our interview.

"You did great," Nate told me. I thanked him, and we continued to watch. Once it was over, I got out my laptop and looked on some fan sites.

_It's a good thing Alex isn't dating Nate, or else she would be cheating, because Alex is hot, and mine. _

_Alex doesn't deserve fame. I bet she is just using Connect 3 for fame. I bet they all are. _

_I LOVE CONNECT 3, but I HATE Alex, Mitchie, and Ella._

_I think that they are lying about not dating, hopefully. Nalex forever!!!_

_It's their life, I think we should stay out of there business. Alex, Mithie, Ella, and Connect 3 are good role-models. I think they are making good decisions._

I smiled at the last one. Nice to know I have great fans. I did tense up at some of them, though.

"They're just jealous. They don't mean it," Nate said. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, as we continued to look through the comments. I then drifted off to sleep.

I walked into rehearsal again. Nate was with me, but we weren't holding hands or anything. It was weird.

I walked over to Mitchie.

"Hey," I said. She greeted me back.

I chuckled. "This is the first time in a while I didn't walk into rehearsal and Jessica insults me. It's kind of nice."

She laughed, too. "I guess it is, although, she's never been a threat to me."

"Yeah. You lucky person." We both giggled.

I love my best friend.

**(A/N sorry this is short, I was rushed. -.-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Well, here is chapter 11. Do you like my quicker updating? I certainly do. Haha. Here is a chapter from Mitchie's POV. I haven't had one of those for a while. Enjoy!) **

**(Mitchie's POV)**

Today was going to be an interesting day at rehearsal. It was our first dance rehearsal, opening number. I've danced before, a lot, actually. Shane and I are the leads, which is flattering. Todd said we had a lot of chemistry.

I hate using the word leads, it makes me feel like I'm better than everybody, which I'm not, believe me. Shane, however, loves the fact that he's a lead. I don't get his twisted ego-maniac-pop star mind. Whatever. We were siblings in the movie. Awkward right? The worst thing is, there is a part where Shane's character, hooks up with the mean girl, Natalie. Natalie was played by Tess. Tess likes Shane.

Shane was a very good dancer as well. Sometimes at Camp Rock, we would just hang out and dance, not slow dance, though. We danced hip-hop. Caitlyn would come, too. She's a great dancer. That reminds me, I need to talk to her more.

We were all stretching when our choreographer, Steven, came throught the doors.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Most of us responded. With that he started. Shane and I were the first one's out on stage. We walked down the middle, where a pathway would be.

The first part of the dance, was people coming out and greeting us, Tess being mean, the predicted. Halfway through, it turned into an actual dance. It was really complicated. We finally got it after hours.

"That was the easy stuff guys. We'll clean it up later," Steven said. Just about all of us got wide-eyed. "Kidding. You guys did great, see you next dance rehearsal on Thursday." Then he walked out of the door.

Todd came out next. "Tess, Caitlyn over here. Oh, and you too Shane. We're blocking the introduction of the 'it' girls scene." I didn't know Caitlyn was one of the mean girls. I _do _need to talk to her more.

Todd started blocking their scene. When he was done, they ran it. Tess walked out stage left, with Caitlyn following behind her.

Tess looked at them. "Amanda, it's good to be back. We're back to the place _I _run."

Caitlyn stepped forward. "I know, Natalie. Who else would run this place. You're the prettiest, most talented one here."

"I know" Tess replied. "You follow behind me, kind of." Caitlyn smiled a perky, girly smile. Shane walked by them and stopped a few yards away, he was supposed to be buying a soda.

Tess looked over to him. "Holy hottie. Look at that guy over there." Tess smirked.

Caitlyn peeked over. "He is definitely going to be my boyfriend soon."

Tess glared at her. "No, he won't. He matches up perfectly with me. He's gorgeous, and I'm gorgeous. He won't be your boyfriend."

Caitlyn shrunk. "That's what I meant. Sorry, Natalie." Tess rolled her eyes.

That was the end of the scene. Shane walked over to me.

"That was some good soda buying, bro," I teased, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! It took me a while to do my hair," he said.

"Poor baby," I said, and then made a puppy dog face.

He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. "I wish we weren't keeping our relationship private, because that pout is irrestistable." He quickly blew me a kiss, without anyone seeing. I smiled.

We took our break, and I went over to talk to Caitlyn.

"Hey!" I said. She turned around.

"Mitchie! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I smiled at her. "I know. How have you been?"

"Good. You?" We kept talking, about the movie, what not. After break, we went back to rehearsing for a couple more hours.

Todd came out. "Hey everyone!" We all responded. "All of you who are staying in hotels don't have to worry about fees anymore! Why? Starting Thursday, we will all move into the quarters. We've decided it would be much more convenient for all of us. Room assignments are posted on the bulletin board."

This is going to be so cool! I rushed over to the bulletin board to see who was in my room.

_Mitchie Torres_

_Alex Russo_

_Ella Rodriguez _

_Tess Tyler_

I kind of wish Caitlyn was in my room, too. I checked to see who she was with.

_Jennifer Cole_

_Caitlyn Gellar_

_Rose 'Rosie' Murphy_

_Jessica Shinn_

I felt bad for Caitlyn. She was with the devil. Rosie isn't so bad, and I don't really know Jennifer.

I looked over and I saw Tess talking to Shane. A twinge of jealousy hit me. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Hi, Shane," she said. He waved to her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. Good job today, by the way," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you! You did really good soda buying, too."

Shane chuckled. "Mitchie told me the same thing." She got this nervous look on her face when he mentioned me.

"Oh. That's cool. I need to go talk to Caitlyn, now. Bye Shane!" She walked off. I tried to get my mind off of her, and started packing up my things. Tess walked up behind me.

"Mitchie?" I turned around.

"Yeah?" I bit my lip, knowing what was going to happen.

"Are you dating Shane?" I didn't know what to say to that. Shane and I are supposed to be hiding our relationship, since we announced to America that we aren't dating. If I told Tess that we aren't dating, she would go after him. If I told her we are, she would maybe back off, but I'd have a chance of being caught lying, again.

I sighed. "It's complicated." I guess I'm going to have to trust Shane.

Tess grinned. "Oh."

"Why do you ask?" I bit my lip again. I didn't want to hear this.

"I like Shane, and I want to ask him out." I forced myself to smile, but I guess it looked fake, and she didn't buy it.

"Would it be weird. Did you guys break up?" I sighed. I didn't know how to explain this at all. I looked down at my feet, and took my phone out of my pocket to check my inbox, just to stall time.

"Mitchie?"

"It's, uh, complicated." I was still looking at my phone, and I played my ring-tone. "I have to go. Bye Tess." I put my phone to my ear and tried to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Bye?" I heard her reply. I felt really bad, just leaving her there like that. I didn't know what to say though. Hiding this relationship is going to be harder than I thought, ecspecially when you're dating heartthrob, Shane Gray. You will always have girls throwing themselves at him, and you can't help but feel a little bit jealous.

I walked over to him. "She's going to ask you out, Shane."

He looked at me. "Did she tell you." I nodded. We walked outside, and went down, far enough away so that no one would see us.

I sighed. "Shane, I really, _really_, hate to be the naggy girlfriend, but when you two were talking just now, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous."

"Mitchie, there's no need for you to feel jealous. I can have friends who are girls, right?" I nodded. "I'm sorry you felt jealous, but it's not my fault she likes me. I promise nothing will happen though. If you thought that of me, you're ridiculous."

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "Mitchie, that's not what I meant. I just mean that, you're the only girl for me right now."

"Thank you, Shane. It's just sometimes really hard to have so many girls want you. Ecspecially when I'm forced to be rooming with them."

Shane hugged me, and I buried my face in his chest. "I know. It's okay though, you will hear ridiculous rumors about us, too. It's just hard. Being famous is hard."

"I know," I said into his chest. He let me go, and looked at me. I looked back right into his eyes. "It's hard keeping this relationship a secret."

"Do you want to go public?" he asked me.

I bit my lip. "I think so."

"Okay, we'll tell the press really soon, if it's what you really want to do."

I nodded. "I really want to do this."

"Okay."

I hugged him, really tight. "Thank you. I love you, so much.

"I love you too." We stood there for a couple minutes, and walked back up to his car. We started driving, and when we stopped at my house, he walked me to my door.

"Night, Mitchie."

"Goodnight, Shane." He leaned in, kissed me, and walked back to his car.

"Bye Shane," I whispered.

**(A/N I was meaning for this to go longer, but I just thought that this would be a good place to end. Hope you enjoyed it. Review! Lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot of family issues, and I've been busy with school. I also just didn't know what to write about. In this chapter, I skipped to Thursday. I didn't think it was necessary to write filler chapters. Also, here's another Smitchie sort-of chapter. Except this time, it's not Mitchie's POV, it's Shane's.)**

**(Shane's POV)**

Just as planned, Mitchie and I went public with our relationship. Now, everywhere there's a magazine with the front cover saying '_Smitchie Confirmed!'_ I'm fine with it. It's what Mitchie wanted, and I'm definitely not afraid to show off that I'm her boyfriend.

It's about 5:45 P.M. We just moved in, and we don't have rehearsal today. We're just getting settled in. I picked up my phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hey Shane!" she said through the phone.

"Hey. I have a suprise for you, Mitch," I said. I herd her giggle.

"What? Tell me!"

I chuckled. "Hmm. Alright. I'm taking you to the fanciest restaurant in town tonight, and that's not a question."

"Okay, see you there. I'm going to get ready. I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. See you in a an hour and a half. Come at 7:15. Bye"

I continued to get settled in. I unpacked one of my many suitcases, considering that we were going to be here for a while. The rooms in the actors' quarters provided four beds, four dressers, a bathroom, a big walk in closet, and four night tables.

Nate then walked in.

"Hey," he said. I waved, as I started to look for a suit jacket. I found a black jacket and a green tie, green being my favorite color. Nate started to look over my shoulder.

"Going on a date with Mitchie?" he asked.

"Yup. What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Staying here with Alex, watch movies and order take-out, or something." I nodded, and started to get ready for the date. I showered, put the suit on, and straightened my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Nate was gone.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone and called the restaurant.

"Hello. This is Shane Gray, and I would just like to make sure that you still have the reservation for two, under Gray."

The host paused for a second. "Yes, I have it. 7:30?"

"Yes. Thank you. Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and pulled out my guitar. I was writing a song, that I was going to play for Mitchie tonight. I was almost done with it. After about 10 minutes of writing, Tess walked through my door.

"Hi Tess. What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just came to talk. What's up?" She came over and sat on my bed. I was confused. Mitchie told me that she liked me.

"Well, I have a date with _Mitchie_ tonight." I hoped that she would back-off. Everyone knows that we're dating, now.

"Oh," she said. I nodded, and continued to play my guitar. "That sounds good, Shane."

"Thanks."

I didn't know what she was trying to do. We sat there silently, I was hoping 7:15 would come soon enough. I looked at the clock. 7:05.

"Well, Tess I have a date in 10 minutes, so you should probably go," I said. I was trying to be as polite as I can.

She sighed. "Shane, you're making a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I don't think that you should date Mitchie. Do you really love her?"

I nodded. "Of course I love her. Why wouldn't I?"

Tess smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I just don't see her as your type. I thought you liked tall and blond."

Mitchie was right. She does flirt a lot. I can see why she got jealous. I sighed. "I like Mitchie. Sorry Tess."

"Oh, do you?" I nodded.

Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. It was a short kiss. Soon she pulled away.

She smiled at me. "Can you honestly say that you didn't feel anything during that?"

"I didn't feel anything."

She smirked, and then, again, her lips were against mine. She was holding my head, so that I couldn't pull away. All I could think about was Mitchie, and my date. Mitchie's so beautiful, and I can't wait for the date. I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend like her, the way her smile lit up a whole room, the way her hair always felt, the way her touch felt, and the way her lips felt up against mine. Wow, Mitchie is a good kisser. She pulled me closer, and I put my arms around her waist. I found myself kissing back. She ran her fingers through my hair, and then put her arms around my neck. I pulled her even closer and started running my hands up and down her back. She pushed me down so that I was laying down and she was on top of me.

When did Mitchie get so feisty?

"Shane?!" I heard, and I immediately pulled away. Instead of seeing Mitchie in front of me, I saw Tess.

Crap.

I looked to the door, and I saw a beautiful Mitchie. Her hair was pulled into a beautiful up-do, and she was wearing a gorgeous green dress, the one we bought at the mall.

"Mitchie! She kissed me!" I cried. Tess smirked, and Mitchie had tears in her eyes.

"Please, Shane! I'm not an idiot. You were on a bed! She was on top of you! I know you wear a purity ring, but it hurts to see the boy you love with another girl. I thought you changed. You weren't being a jerk for years, but I guess you're the same jerk you were five years ago."

When she said that, regret ran through my whole body.

She was about to walk out the door. I got up, and grabbed her shoulder. "Mitchie, I thought it was you. I was thinking of you the whole time!"

She scoffed. "So you feel the same way with Tess, as you do with me? Oh! I understand now. It's okay to make out with other girls as long as your girlfriend is on your mind. I thought you actually loved me. Boy, was I wrong."

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I know you hate me, but here's what happened. She got really forward with me, and I was thinking about you. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm an idiot."

I sighed. "Why would I date an idiot?"

I looked over and saw Tess smirk. I sighed. "What are you sayng?"

"We're taking a break, Shane."

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie! It'll never happen again!" I was begging her.

She looked at me and scoffed, again. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You'll have to make it up to me in a bigger way, then maybe, I'll give you another chance."

I was speechless. I saw Mitchie look at Tess. "Tess! You knew I was dating Shane!"

Tess smirked. "I know."

Mitchie's glare could kill. "Well then don't start making out with my boyfriend! Okay?"

Tess smirked. "I'll think about it, after all. He's not your boyfriend anymore. You dumped him."

I was surprised at how brave Tess was being. I sat on Jason's bed.

"Tess, what's your problem? I thought you changed! Rooming with me is going to be-" Mitchie began.

I decided to cut in. "Mitchie! I know she was being forward, but you shouldn't threaten her." Mitchie slapped me, hard.

"Stick up for her! Date her! I don't care, you jerk! I don't know why you would do this. Incase you were too stupid to find out, the date is cancelled!" With that, Mitchie stormed out of the room.

Tess smirked. "Now she's out of the way, Shaney. I knew you'd feel something." She leaned in again.

I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her from leaning in anymore. "I also thought you had changed. I thought I was kissing Mitchie, she's all I have on my mind. I don't love you. I didn't feel anything. Just don't talk to me anymore." She gasped.

"But, Shaneee. If you thought you were kissing Mitchie, your girlfriend, or, she was your girlfriend, that means I must have been just a good kisser," she said flirtatiously.

I didn't say anything back.

"You were kissing back, Shane. You were kissing back a lot." I sighed, and was at defeat. I did think she was a good kisser.

"Tess," she smiled. "Get OUT of my room!"

She scurried off. She hasn't changed one bit.

I lied on my bed, and screamed into my pillow. She's probably crying right now. Why did I kiss Tess? Why did I defend Tess? Why am I so stupid?

I still love Mitchie, but she hates me now. I need to make it up to her, but how? I know that it's going to take a lot of work.

Oh, Mitchie..

"Why man?" I looked up and saw Nate.

"I thought it was her, as stupid as it sounds. She's the only girl I imagine being with, so if I kiss someone, it should be her, no someone else. If you don't believe it it's fine, it's really cheesy. I just don't know-"

"I'll help you come up with idea's." I went wide-eyed.

"Why? I should do it."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "I'm dating her best friend, Shane. We're not going to tell you what to do. We're just going to give you some ideas. Maybe there's something Alex knows and you don't."

"Thanks. Why is Alex helping, though? Wouldn't she hate me for breaking her best friend's heart? How bad is Mitchie? Did you see her?"

Nate paused, and I lost my patience. "Well?"

"Shane, she was sobbing. She ran into her room, and just cried. She wouldn't even talk to Alex."

I felt a sharp-pain. I just made my love cry. I'll never forgive myself. Why did I kiss back? I don't even know.

I'm an idiot, but I have my plan. I'm going to make it up to Mitchie, and that's for sure.

**(A/N I know that Shane's excuse is super cheesy. It's supposed to be. Shane is just a confused male. Can't live with them. Can't live without them. Anyway, this is not the end of Smitchie, or is it? No, or else the story would be pretty lame, and awkward. You'll just have to see how Shane makes it up to her. It's sweet, believe me.)**


End file.
